Princess of Light
by Shadow Keyblade
Summary: My trip through the greatest game with my friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Falling, it was how it all began. It truly is all I can say about how my life got turned upside down. My name is Daniel, or it was till about a month ago. I had what you would call an average life. I went to school, I hung out with my friends, I even had a girlfriend…or I should say I wanted her to be my girlfriend.

Let me tell you about my life before this mess started. My 3 biggest obsessions were Harry Potter, Naruto and of course Kingdom Hearts. I had played for what would seem like most of my life, when it had only been 1 year. My friend Larry and I had use to make stories of what we would do if we could go into Kingdom Hearts.

Little did we know, we were about to get our wish!

One afternoon, Larry had come over to hang out. We were planning on playing Kingdom Hearts or to build our dream Keyblades. While we were playing in The World That Never Was, I felt an odd feeling near my heart, when Sora and Kairi were reunited. It was a longing for that moment to happen to me with the girl I like. One of my best friends, Elizabeth, or Liz as I called her, had moved away almost five years ago. It was hard, but we still kept in touch, had seen each other once or twice, but it took a couple hundred miles to make me realize, that I loved her.

I kept watching the cut scene, as soon as Sora, Riku and Kairi were united, the screen turned black. We both rose immediately.

Larry shouted, "What the fuck happened here?"

"Who knows, maybe the TV died."

As soon as I said that, seven glowing red letters appeared on the TV:

"Are you ready for the true adventure?"

Larry and I looked at each other and nodded. We walked slowly over to the screen and let the darkness engulf us.

I was falling, I knew it. If Larry was their or not, I did not know.

SPLASH

I hit the water like a bullet. It felt both sharp and refreshing at the same time. I knew I had landed, I just did not know where. Suddenly, I heard a voice, maybe more. One was louder than all the others, "Riku… Riku is that you?"

Riku, no it couldn't be, I wasn't, could I? That was all going through my head. The voice, it sounded a lot like... I lifted my head up, IT WAS. Kairi, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie were at the edge of the Island staring at me!

I stood up, knowing it would be worse to give them any hope that it was Riku.

"Sorry, I'm not Riku, my names Daniel" was all I could say to them. Kairi looked as though she was about to cry, it hurt to look. I walked over to her and wiped the tear off, "Don't worry; he'll turn up sooner or later Miss."

Kairi laughed, "My name is Kairi, this is Wakka, Selphie and that is Tidus."

"Pleased to meet you."

I looked up at the sky, the sun was just setting. I could not believe the beauty of Destiny Islands, I looked around and ran for the Paupu Tree, where this all began. I jumped and sat down right where Sora use to sit. It was all so much to think of. If Larry were here to see this site…

"Larry!!!!!"

Kairi jumped, "Who's Larry, a friend?"

"Yeah, one of the best. I wonder how he's doing now. Did you see any other stars falling?"

"No."

"Oh, OK, I'll just have to go find him." Larry would kill me if he saw what I was doing. I was laughing, while he was probably surrounded by heartless.

"Do you happen to have a wooden sword I could use for the night Miss Kairi?"

"Just Kairi, and sure, but why?"

"To practice, and for safety reasons." I had a funny feeling I was being watched, but by what, I did not know.

Kairi left to get the sword, which left me to watch the sun set and the stars to shine. I remembered what Kairi will say "one sky, one destiny." What was my point, and when would my destiny start.

"Here" I heard Kairi throw the sword down. "I have to go, see you later, Daniel."

She ran off, crying. Why? I had no idea why.

"Well, well, well what is the matter boy?" The voice was familiar, I turned to see Axel staring at me, and this my friends, is where it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't own KH, only Daniel, Princess of Light and Jordan… and their weapons

"_Here" I heard Kairi throw the sword down. "I have to go, see you later, Daniel."_

_She ran off, crying. Why? I had no idea why._

"_Well, well, well what is the matter boy?" The voice was familiar, I turned to see Axel staring at me, and this my friends, is where it all began._

"Axel!" I jumped to my feet, picking up the wooden sword as I faced the man before me.

"Wow, you know my name, but you don't know why I'm here do you?"

"Why would I care? All I need to know is that you plan to hurt Kairi, and I won't allow you to hurt any of my friends!"

"Touchy, touchy, if you know what's good for you and your friends, you will come with us."

I was mad, this was not suppose to happen, Axel would come later in the game for Kairi, not now, and he wanted me, he seemed scared and anxious at the same time "you want to talk to me? Not Kairi? You mentioned my friend's, that's plural, how many of them do you have?"

Axel smirked, "Only 2, got it memorized, 1 by choice, the other by force."

"Who?"

"Some boy going by Shadow, and a girl going by Tsukiko."

"Shadow is Jordan, you don't have him, because he hates you more than I do. As for Tsukiko, that's what Liz calls herself on chat-rooms. If you hurt her even on bit, I will destroy you till the darkness can't find you. You hurt my friends; I will kill you without hesitation."

Axel took a step forwards "Nice try boy, but it takes more than that to scare me. I assure you, within moments, Shadow will be our new XIII and you will be XIV. As for the girl, we do have her, and she will be of a great help to us, with proper persuasion."

I lunged at Axel with all my might, I knew a wooden sword would be useless against him, but I had to fight! Axel drew out his chakrams and blocked. I jumped back; Axel sensed my fear and struck with a fire strike. With no where to run, I took the fire head on using my arm as a shield.

I had to fight, for my friends, for this world, and above all else, for Tsukiko. If that is what she wanted to be called, that is what I will call her. I summoned all the strength I could muster into my left arm and swung at Axel, as I did, darkness engulfed my wooden sword. Axel, sensing a high aura of power, used a chakram to block, WHAM, my weapon and one of Axel's, shattered.

As Axel threw it down, a Dusk, hit me from behind, and I blacked out, falling onto a platform with Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy's faces on it, I was in my own Awakening.

As I landed, I ran to the sword, my favorite weapon and my best, from behind, I heard another person entering the room. I turned around ready to strike, when I saw none other than a very wet looking Jordan!

"JORDAN, you bastard, why did you join Organization XIII! They have my best friend and you just join them!"

Jordan was shocked, "What the fuck man, you know that I hate them as much if not more than you do. Why would I join them after landing in the Virtual Twilight town on day 3 only to fight Demyx and them join up with you?"

"Sorry, so you chose the staff huh? Not surprised, you cast while I hack."

Just then, Darkside and Twilight Thorn arose to fight us. "Shit!"

Heartless, fine, Nobody's fine, 2 of the hardest and biggest starting bosses in gaming history, we are fucked.

I saw Axel and Demyx laughing in a corner, I swung at them, but they were off the edge.

Axel seemed to be in charge of messing with my head, he kept shouting things like "Think you can save your friend like that, ha yeah right."

"Fine, if I can't win using the light, then I will become submerged in the darkness." I sent the light in my heart soaring into the sky, as darkness came pouring in. With Darkside and Twilight Thorn, shrinking away, I heard Jordan shout, "Me too." We were the darkness, and our weapons were gone, in their place were Shadow's(Jordan) Key of Darkness and my Seal of Darkness. Together we are the Shadow Keyblades. Using the darkness made Darkside and his friend much easier to fight, and we won in a few good strokes. The battle made the glass shatter, and I saw Axel and Demyx leave, as I fell into what I had become.

Jordan and I hadn't even said where to meet, I assumed that he would wait till day 6, and if last night was 3 then I had 3 days to go on Destiny Island. I woke to see, a face, with brown hair hanging over her face onto mine, and beautiful eyes, "Liz is that you?"

"Liz , no silly it's me Kairi."

My eyes slid back into focus and sure enough, there was Kairi right over me.

"Are you OK Kairi, you seemed sad last night?"

"You just reminded me of someone I knew. I should be asking you that same question. Look at your face and arm."

My arm I knew, but face!

I got up and walked to the edger of the island, and sure enough, I had a vertical scar over my left eye, the eye was still there, but red. I felt like a whole new person.

"Daniel, what happened last night?"

"Nothing, and don't call me Daniel, from now on I am Zepherix, ruler of the Seal of Darkness!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't own KH, only Daniel, Princess of Light and Jordan… and their weapons

_I got up and walked to the edger of the island, and sure enough, I had a vertical scar over my left eye, the eye was still there, but red. I felt like a whole new person._

"_Daniel, what happened last night?"_

"_Nothing, and don't call me Daniel, from now on I am Zepherix, ruler of the Seal of Darkness!"_

Kairi looked at my face with fear "Zepherix?"

"Yeah, by the way, could you show me around the islands after you go to school?"

"Sure." Kairi smiled, it felt good that I didn't remind her of Sora or Riku anymore. Still I needed to practice with the darkness and my keyblade. Just as I thought of this, the keyblade flashed into my hand. I quickly released it and allowed it to seep back into the darkness.

"Well I have to go, see you after school, right?" She seemed worried about me; I smiled and waved her to go. The keyblade was easy to master, it was big and strong, it cut a tree in one swing. As for the darkness however, that was another story.

It took almost till sunset to get teleportation and dark aura down, I still had to learn dark reflect, and dark healing. Tomorrow, I'll master them tomorrow, now I have to meet Kairi when she sees Roxas.

I ran to the water, realizing that I don't have a boat. After searching, I realized one thing, TELEPORT. I hit myself over the head. In a swarm of darkness, I was outside the school, my right arm hidden and my left eye closed. No need for people to think that Kairi is with the wrong sort. "Hi, remember me?"

I jumped, looking to my left, I saw Selphie staring into my eye. "Selphie right?"

"Right, why are you covering your arm and eye, you were pretty cute without hiding yourself?"

Kairi did not tell anyone, I was glad, but I still needed and excuse. "I, uh, cut myself, and lost my contact." Selphie looked puzzled.

"What really happ….." Before she could finish her sentence, Kairi came and cut her off.

"Can we go for a walk, Zepherix?"

"Sure."

Selphie seemed angry at being excluded. Still she stayed behind as Kairi and I walked towards the island that the children play on. We stopped on a hill. This is where Kairi will have contact with Roxas, today of all days.

"We need to talk."

Kairi seemed to have worked up a large amount of courage to say that to me. I smiled, it was funny that last night we talked, now that I am the darkest of the dark, and she being a Princess of Light, she now feared me.

"About?"

"Yesterday, I cried, I took my frustration out on you, I told you, that you remind me of a friend that I have. I can't remember him, but you know Riku, I know you do, so do you know him?"

I should have seen this coming, Sora; she wanted to know about Sora. "No."

"No what?"

"I don't know him, maybe you made him up." Kairi looked mad, "I did NOT make him up. He is real, and I will remember him."

"Kairi, I have to leave the islands tomorrow at midnight." I had to start as soon as possible, and their was no way to tell her easily, so the sooner the better.

"What? How can you leave, with your arm, and what about my memories of the boy, who will help me get them back?"

"Sorry, but it has to be done my best friends are in danger, and I need to help them in any way possible."

I walked past her, I could not take seeing her sad, I knew she was crying, but I had to go. Suddenly, my head was heavy, and I blacked out.

I was on the hill again, watching Roxas falling towards Kairi. I knew I had to get to Shadow, and if Roxas was going back, I could catch a ride. I had to take the chance of getting lost, but I needed to find a friend, and Shadow was it. Then Kairi's voice rang in my head, 'who will help me…?' I said I couldn't, but I had to find a way to make it seem better to her. I felt in my pocket, and pulled out my pocket knife. It was small, one blade, a gift from my grandpa before he died, I had it wherever I went, but know, Kairi needed it more.

I ran over to her and spoke fast, "Kairi, with this knife, I promise we will meet again. I will help you remember everything you forgot, I promise you this!" I opened her hand and put the pocket knife in her hand. Before she could answer, I grabbed Roxas' arm just as he started to float up.

I opened my eyes, the darkness was tight and hard to breath, the power was radiating all around. Then gasping for air, I saw the sun rising over a town that was made of gold, I was on the top of the Twilight Town Clock tower, and the next chapter was about to unfold.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First Person Blows, so I is going to third person.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zepherix slowly made his way down the Clock Tower. He needed to find Shadow and then figure what they were to do.

"Twilight Town, Day 4 that means I have about a day to find Shadow and get out of here." Zepherix ran to the sand lot, and sure enough Shadow was standing on the platform, ready to fight Roxas. "Ladies and Gentlemen it gives me great honor to give you this years Struggle finalists…new to our Town and a mystery I give you Shadow, and my favorite customer, Roxas. Let us see who will win and take on Setzer for the Trophy and Champion's Belt."

Zepherix laughed, Shadow in the Struggle, he had to see this. "Oy, Shadow, don't lose k." Shadow jumped, looked around and spotted his friend. He smirked and nodded ready to fight.

The match was over in 3 minutes; Shadow lost every orb and never even hit Roxas. Zepherix frowned; he had to join in, the Struggle how could he resist. Zepherix jumped up and grabbed Shadow's club, "Let me get a swing at the champ first, that is if you approve Roxas?"

Roxas looked taken back but nodded all the same. Setzer looked at his opponent and laughed, "Come boy, with one arm and one eye, how could you possibly beat me!"

Zepherix laughed back; "If I win I get your title and a match with Roxas, deal" Setzer nodded. It was over before it began, Zepherix knew how Setzer fought and countered every spin with a swing. Setzer frowned, and handed over the belt then just walked away.

"Alright, without further ado, the ultimate match ROXAS vs…"

Suddenly everything froze; Zepherix and Roxas looked around and saw Axel, clapping while staring at the two fighters. "Alright boys, fight, fight, fight. You three have talent, I can tell."

Shadow ran up to us, Keyblade ready, Roxas and I followed suit. Suddenly a voice cried, "STOP!"

I looked around and saw Tsukiko approaching. She was in white robes, with a white Keyblade; the end was shaped like a heart. "Tsukiko your OK, I was worried about you."

Tsukiko looked at Zepherix then walked right past him frowning. She stopped in front of Axel, then faced them, her eyes cold as ice. "How dare you try to harm my friend!" Zepherix's jaw dropped, she was defending the enemy, and something had to be wrong. "Tsukiko, what happened to you, why are you defending him?"

"While my guardians were playing their game, I awoke to a steam of Heartless, and Organization XIII saved me not you. If you try to hurt them, I will destroy you. I will help them recover what only I can find!" With that she raised her Keyblade.

"Don't do it, please! Shadow and I need to fight them, they are the enemy, I know they are!" With that I charged at them keyblade ready to strike. Tsukiko swung at Zepherix, he tried to dodge.

Too late, it pierced him right in the heart, and as it did, he felt his heart disappear.

Thoughts went through his semi conscious mind, "Was I now becoming a heartless, no I was human, but darkness was burning inside of me, why." I screamed, the pain was killing me. My heart was about to burst, but it didn't. She smirked and turned away, "I have sealed your heart from the light you need, no one can unlock it not even Sora."

Zepherix laughed, "Impossible, my light is not in my heart, it is in my friends, my family and you most of all. As long they are alive, I have light." With that I took my Keyblade and swung at Axel again. Tsukiko deflected it and not only that broke my blade in two.

"May that be the end of your light. Now crawl back to darkness foolish guardian." With that she vanished into thin air.

Axel laughed, "As for Roxas, your coming with me, conscious or not!"

I ran in front of Roxas, me shattered keyblade at ready, "Sorry, but Sora would not appreciate if Roxas left!"

Suddenly, Diz appeared, "Roxas these men are nothing, just rejects of the light, don't believe them!"

Axel cried, "Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

Roxas grabbed his head, "Hayner, Pence Olette. HAYNER, PENCE OLETTE!"

Suddenly, everything was moving, the shouting and cheering returned, and all was normal, except, Axel, Shadow and Zepherix were missing.


End file.
